The present invention to an interlocking device for doors of a motor vehicle.
German reference DE 31 50 620 Al discloses an electric motor driven door lock for a motor vehicle, in which a rotary catch is brought in its locking position via a crank drive and a toggle lever arrangement. A door which is locked in this way cannot be opened without a motor drive from the interior of the vehicle. In known constructions a relatively great number of individual parts are required for a limited number of operations.